¡Y ya llegó halloween!
by Natalie Annick Malfoy Granger
Summary: Es una recopilación de varios drabbles con temática de halloween, con diferentes personajes, y cada capítulo está relacionado a un prompt.
1. Calabaza

Este fic participa en el Reto #39: "Temática de Halloween" del foro "Hogwarts a través de los años".

**_Disclamer:_** Todo lo conocido es de la fabulosa J. K. Rowling.

**_Prompt elegido:_** Calabaza.

**_Personajes:_** Hermione Granger y Draco Malfoy.

**_Rating:_** T - M.

**_Nota:_** La historia está ubicada luego de Hogwarts, con ambos personajes trabajando juntos en el Ministerio. *No voy a decir más para no dar spoilers de la historia*

* * *

Las luces de la oficina del Ministro de magia, alumbraban a una pareja que, sin parar, discutían sobre una cosa redonda de color naranja, colocada elegantemente decorando el escritorio:

\- Hermione, te digo que no me gusta ese lugar, vamos a ponerla más en la esquina - decía un joven de cabello rubio.

\- Draco, no puedes hacer eso, se puede caer fácilmente.

\- No me gusta ahí en el medio del escritorio, no tengo espacio para trabajar.

\- Con lo mucho que tu trabajas - dijo la chica castaña en tono sarcástico.

\- Granger no me hagas molestar - dijo el ministro de magia de Inglaterra.

\- Disculpe usted señor Malfoy - respondió la joven con voz burlona.

\- Eres muy obediente cuando quieres Herms, ¿lo sabes?

\- A veces me paso de obediente.

\- Pero me conviene cuando eso pasa, y más si estamos sólos - dijo Draco acercándose lenta y elegantemente a la muchacha.

\- Amor, estamos en la oficina, no intentes nada aquí - susurró ella con la voz temblorosa.

\- No te preocupes, lo que no terminamos aquí, lo podemos continuar en la casa - le murmuró el joven al oído de la castaña.

\- Draco, vamos, tenemos toda la noche para nosotros, mejor nos ponemos a trabajar ahora - dijo la chica intentando alejarse un poco.

\- Contigo aquí no me resisto - exclamó el ministro mientras tomaba a la chica de la cintura y la sentaba sobre el escritorio.

\- Cualquier persona puede entrar ahora, estamos justo enfrente de la puerta - habló Hermione con un poco de miedo.

\- Ya no pueden - respondió Draco hechizando la puerta para que nadie pudiese abrirla o escucharlos desde afuera - ¿Algo más Hermi? - le susurró el joven mientras se acercaba al cuello de la chica.

\- Draco, ¿estás seguro de esto?

\- ¿Cuál es el problema? No es la primera vez, ni tampoco será la última.

\- Pero estamos en tu oficina, y eres el ministro de magia.

\- Y tú eres la vice-ministra. No le veo ningún problema a que estés tanto tiempo en mi oficina. Además, yo lo disfruto bastante.

\- A mi también me encanta Draco, pero me da miedo.

\- Déjate llevar amor, nada malo puede pasar - le murmuró mientras la intentaba recostar sobre el escritorio, sin darse cuenta que justo detrás de ella estaba el objeto redondo de color naranja.

\- ¡Draco! Destruiste la calabaza - dijo Hermione empujando al chico y bajándose del escritorio.


	2. Galleta

Este fic participa en el Reto #39: "Temática de Halloween" del foro "Hogwarts a través de los años".

**_Disclamer:_** Todo lo conocido es de la fabulosa J. K. Rowling.

**_Prompt elegido:_** Galleta.

**_Personajes:_** Hermione Granger y Draco Malfoy.

**_Rating:_** K.

**_Nota:_** La historia está ubicada antes de Hogwarts.

* * *

El 31 de octubre había llegado, y con eso las calles estaban repletas de gente, en su mayoría niños disfrazados.

Ya estaba entrando la noche, cuando una niña de cabello castaño, tocó la puerta de una gran mansión sin decorar.

Un señor de cabello rubio le abrió la puerta y le dijo que se fuera de ahí. A lo que la niña respondió que ella estaba repartiendo galletas, para que todos pudieran tener un dulce esa noche.

Una mujer se asomó al lado de su esposo y le dijo que era muy amable. Se agachó a la altura de la pequeña y le dijo que le aceptaba las galletas, si ella recibía un pedazo de torta, a lo que la niña aceptó sin pensarlo.

Una vez dentro de la gran mansión, la mujer le dio la torta y agarró las galletas que la niña de dio. La pequeña se sentó en un banco cercano a la puerta y empezó a comer su torta.

Cuando estaba a punto de terminar, vio bajar de las escaleras a un niño disfrazado de vampiro, lo cual le hizo querer acercarse, pero al levantarme de su asiento, el señor que le había dicho que se alejara la detuvo con una mirada penetrante, dejándola sin poder moverse.

Al ver la situación, el niño bajó las escaleras más rapido y se acercó a la pequeña, y le dijo "¡Hola! ¿quién eres tú?", a lo que la niña respondió "Me llamo Hermione, ¿y tú?", el pequeño volteó a ver a su padre y le dijo a la niña "Draco Malfoy".


	3. Medianoche

Este fic participa en el Reto #39: "Temática de Halloween" del foro "Hogwarts a través de los años".

**_Disclamer:_** Todo lo conocido es de la fabulosa J. K. Rowling.

**_Prompt elegido:_** Medianoche.

**_Personajes:_** Hermione Granger y Fred Weasley.

**_Rating:_** T.

**_Nota:_** La historia está ubicada en la época en la que los personajes iban a Hogwarts.

* * *

Desde la torre de Astronomía se podían observar las estrellas todas las noche, pero ese momento era especial.

Un joven pelirrojo y una chica castaña, estaban acostados sobre una manta en el suelo de la parte más alta de la torre de astronomía, admirando lo que sus ojos veían.

El brillo de las estrellas, las constelaciones que se podían distinguir, eran espectaculares, algo que tenían en particular con esa relación.

Ya la medianoche se acercaba, aún nadie los había conseguido ahí. Ellos sabían muy bien que deberían de estar en sus salas comunes, pero tenían que celebrar ese día.

Aunque aún pareciese que hubiera sido ayer, hace ya dos años que ellos estaban juntos, y que mejor forma de celebrar que estando en el mismo lugar en donde empezó su historia de amor.

Para el resto del colegio, esa podía ser una medianoche cualquiera, pero para Fred Weasley y Hermione Granger, era una de las noches más especiales.


	4. Murciélago

Este fic participa en el Reto #39: "Temática de Halloween" del foro "Hogwarts a través de los años".

**_Disclamer:_** Todo lo conocido es de la fabulosa J. K. Rowling.

**_Prompt elegido:_** Murciélago.

**_Personajes:_** Pansy Parkinsson.

**_Rating:_** K.

**_Nota:_** La historia está ubicada en la época en la que los personajes iban a Hogwarts.

No se que tan bien me haya salido el fic, ya que lo quise escribir en otro formato*

* * *

En la noche es cuando suceden las cosas más espeluznantes, ¿no? Esta historia no será la excepción (¿o será diferente esta vez?) así que empecemos con esto.

* * *

En el bosque prohibido se encuentran varios de los animales más bonitos y más tenebrosos que podrías encontrar. Centauros, Unicornios, Acromántulas y... ¿Murciélagos? Sí, esos animales con alas de color negro, que viven usualmente en cuevas, y se colocan cabeza abajo para descansar.

Lo sorpresivo ahora es que uno de esos murciélagos, no es nada más un animal, es una estudiante del colegio Hogwarts.

Cada noche, ella se ve obligada a salir del castillo e irse al bosque prohibido para que nadie se entere de su transformación.

El profesor Snape y el director Dumbledore la habían dejado estar afuera todas las noches, pero tenía que estar con un pequeño chip pegado a su cuello, era un localizador que le habían puesto para que pudieran encontrarla si algo sucedía.

Esa noche, la joven Parkinsson, no se transformó, estaba probando una nueva poción para evitar el cambio a murciélago que ella tenía todas las noches, la chica extrañaba su cama, y las conversaciones con sus amigas, además de las noches con su novio, el joven más famoso de la escuela, Harry Potter.

Toda la noche transcurrió y nada cambio en la muchacha. Con la luz del sol apenas empezando a salir, la joven entró al castillo y se dirigió a la sala común de Gryffindor, tenía que agradecerle a la bruja más inteligente de su generación, Hermione Granger, que su poción había funcionado, y que no parecía tener ningún efecto secundario.

Al llegar al último tramo de escaleras, una chica castaña ya la esperaba afuera de la sala común de Gryffindor, sentada sobre el último escalón junto a un joven de cabello negro azabache.

Ambos estudiantes se levantaron y corrieron escaleras abajo para encontrarse con ella, con una sonrisa enorme decorando su rostro, los tres estudiantes se dedicaron una mirada de complicidad y, entendieron que el plan que tenían había funcionado realmente bien hasta ahora.


	5. Cuchillo

Este fic participa en el Reto #39: "Temática de Halloween" del foro "Hogwarts a través de los años".

**_Disclamer:_** Todo lo conocido es de la fabulosa J. K. Rowling.

**_Prompt elegido:_** Cuchillo.

**_Personajes:_** Dobby, el elfo libre.

**_Rating:_** K.

**_Nota:_** La historia es post-Hogwarts.

* * *

Quedaba una semana para la fiesta de Halloween que organizaba el colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería.

Todos los profesores y prefectos ayudando a poner las decoraciones, y los elfos de las cocinas preparando las delicias que se servirían en la fiesta.

Uno de esos elfos cortaba unos limones para preparar pie de limón, hasta que el cuchillo se le resbaló de la mano y cayó al suelo, rozándole la pierna y dejándole una marca.

Yendo directamente a la enfermería, Dobby entendió que la magia era su mejor amiga, y que intentar cocinar de la manera muggle era realmente peligroso.

Madame Pomfrey le colocó una crema y lo dejó irse a las cocinas sin ningún problema.


	6. Árbol

Este fic participa en el Reto #39: "Temática de Halloween" del foro "Hogwarts a través de los años".

**_Disclamer:_** Todo lo conocido es de la fabulosa J. K. Rowling.

**_Prompt elegido:_** Árbol.

**_Personajes:_** Sirius Black y Lily Evans.

**_Rating:_** K.

**_Nota:_** La historia es de la primera generación.

* * *

En Hogwarts todo es famoso, pero una de las cosas que a ciertos estudiantes les encanta, es el sauce boxeador, aquel enorme árbol al que algunos estudiantes aprecian y otros, simplemente ni se acercan.

Un domingo, cerca de ese árbol se encontrarían dos estudiantes, sentados sintiéndose cerca de la naturaleza, disfrutando de la sombra que el árbol les proporcionaba, admirando el aardecer, conversando sobre el colegio y sus vidas en general.

Pero ese domingo no era como cualquier otro, era más especial, era muy diferente, era un domingo de recuerdos.

Dos años habían pasado desde que Lily y Sirius habían empezado a tener una relación, aunque todos sus amigos los abandonaron justo al enterarse, ellos se tenían el uno al otro, nunca se sentirían solos.

Ese domingo, era Halloween, ese domingo, nadie sabría lo que era estar con alguien más nunca.


	7. Dulces

Este fic participa en el Reto #39: "Temática de Halloween" del foro "Hogwarts a través de los años".

**_Disclamer:_** Todo lo conocido es de la fabulosa J. K. Rowling.

**_Prompt elegido:_** Dulces.

**_Personajes:_** Scorpius Malfoy.

**_Rating:_** K.

**_Nota:_** La historia es de la tercera generación.

* * *

Lo primero que sucede cuando entras al tren que lleva a los estudiantes a Hogwarts, es buscar un lugar vacio, ¿no?

Cierto tipo de estudiantes, esos que sobresalen y que son sorpresivamente diferentes, primero buscan comprar algunos dulces.

Ranas de chocolate, Bastones de regaliz, Grageas de todos los sabores y un montón de golosinas más fueron las que compró Scorpius Malfoy justo apenas se subió al tren para ir a empezar su quinto año en Hogwarts.

Él sabía muy bien que su novia lo esperaba pacientemente en el último vagón, así que no tenía problema en tardarse un poco comprando dulces, y comiéndose unos cuantos en el proceso.

El tren empezó a andar y cuando el chico rubio llegó al último vagón, se sorprendió de no ver a su Julieta, sólo un espacio vacío.

Justo antes de cerrar la puerta del vagón, se dio cuenta de un papel color amarillo pegado a uno de los asientos. En él se podía leer "Esperame, yo llegaré pronto" con la perfecta caligrafía de Rose Weasley, la chica más hermosa que Scorp había visto.

Se sentó en una esquina, pegado a la ventana y admirando el paisaje, se le pasó el tiempo, hasta que alguien le robó un beso.

De pronto, un pequeño rubio se despertó y ligeramente asustado entendió, viendo a todos sus amigos rodeándolo, que todo era parte de un reto de Halloween y él lo había superado.


	8. Fantasmas

Este fic participa en el Reto #39: "Temática de Halloween" del foro "Hogwarts a través de los años".

**_Disclamer:_** Todo lo conocido es de la fabulosa J. K. Rowling.

**_Prompt elegido:_** Fantasmas.

**_Personajes:_** Vincent Crabbe.

**_Rating:_** K.

**_Nota:_** La historia es de la segunda generación y, Crabbe no es el perrito faldero de Draco.

* * *

Todos los estudiantes de Hogwarts saben que te debes acostumbrar a la presencia de fantasmas en el castillo. Son una de las cosas primordiales.

Pero hay estudiantes, que cada vez que un fantasma se aparece en la mitad de la mesa mientras ellos estan comiendo, se asustan demasiado.

Hay el tipo de estudiantes que se acostumbran realmente rápido, lo cual no es la mayoría, pero si es un grupo bastante grande.

Y existe un muy pequeño grupo de niños, que ya ha vivido con fantasmas toda su vida, ese es el caso de Vincent Crabbe, un jovencito Slytherin que no puede estar más acostumbrado a vivir con fantasmas, porque no hay más fantasmas en el mundo.

Debido a que su casa se usa como guarida y centro de reuniones de los mortífagos, todos los cuerpos de las personas que alguien del grupo mata, va a parar a sus mazmorras, lo cual aumenta la cantidad de fantasmas que una simple casa podría tener.

Vincent Crabbe siempre le cuenta sus experiencias con los fantasmas a Myrtle la Llorona, ella ha sido su única "real" amiga desde que empezó clases en Hogwarts y ya van 7 años de eso.

El mejor plan que podía Vincent Crabbe tener, era pasar su noche de Halloween en el baño de prefectos con su mejor amiga, y su fantasma preferida.


	9. Lechuza

Este fic participa en el Reto #39: "Temática de Halloween" del foro "Hogwarts a través de los años".

**_Disclamer:_** Todo lo conocido es de la fabulosa J. K. Rowling.

**_Prompt elegido:_** Lechuza.

**_Personajes:_** Severus Snape.

**_Rating:_** K.

**_Nota:_** La historia transcurre una semana antes de que la segunda generación empiece clases en Hogwarts.

* * *

Faltaba una semana para el inicio del nuevo año escolar en Hogwarts, Harry Potter iría al colegio a partir de ese año. Finalmente conocería realmente al hijo de su amada, Lily Evans.

Sabiendo lo importantes que son las mascotas para las personas, Severus Snape, dueño de 3 gatos y 5 lechuzas, se le ocurrió la genial idea de regalarle una de sus lechuzas a Harry Potter, para sorprender al chico y, para así poder creer que es lo que Lily hubiera querido si aún estuviera viva.

La lechuza a la que él le estaba atando una carta, era su favorita. Y en la carta podías sentir todo el amor que aún le tenía a la mujer pelirroja.

Al final de esa carta, Snape escribio "¿Después de tanto tiempo? - Siempre". Aunque él sabía que el niño no entendería esa parte aún, con el paso del tiempo, y con los planes de Dumbledore, al final lo entendería muy bien.

Sólo había un problema en el gran plan del profesor de pociones, realmente no estaba a punto de empezar clases. Era halloween y él se acababa de despertar de un coma profundo desde hacía ya 4 años, cuando justo antes de llevar acabo su gran plan, lo habían atacado y dejado inconsciente.


	10. Trampa

Este fic participa en el Reto #39: "Temática de Halloween" del foro "Hogwarts a través de los años".

**_Disclamer:_** Todo lo conocido es de la fabulosa J. K. Rowling.

**_Prompt elegido:_** Trampa.

**_Personajes:_** Hermione Granger y Draco Malfoy.

**_Rating:_** T.

**_Nota:_** Ambos personajes son pareja y, la rivalidad entre casas es casi inexistente.

* * *

Un sábado, en la salida a Hogsmade, un joven de cabello rubio y una chica de ojos marrones, caminaban tomados de la mano del colegio Hogwarts, hasta el pueblito de Hogsmade.

Junto a los tortolos, se encontraba el grupo de amigos de cada uno. Las 8 personas se sentaron juntas a tomar unas cervezas de mantequilla, y conversar un rato sobre algo que no sean las clases.

Como todo plan tiene un lado débil, y usualmente cuando te estás divirtiendo, ignoras a tu alrededor; nadie se había percatado que de pie justo detrás de cada persona sentada en esa mesa, estaba una persona enmascarada, un mortífago.

Por la puerta entró la pareja enamorada, y al percatarse de la situación, tontamente sonrieron, y riéndose se fueron de ahí para evitar que el pueblo los asociara con algún problema que pudiese existir. De sus amigos se podían encargar luego, era lo más sencillo.

Todo el plan de ir a Hogsmade, era una trampa para que los mortífagos pudieran conseguir seguidores.

Hermione Granger y Draco Malfoy llevaban tres años fingiendo una relación, para que el mundo mágico creyera que ya no había rivalidad y que, el problema con los hijos de muggles estando junto a un sangrepura, se habían ignorado, pero sin saber que todo era mentira, todo era una vil y cruel trampa.

No era una broma de Halloween, no eran disfraces, era el plan mejor pensado de la historia. Esa noche, los seguidores de señor tenebroso habían invadido hogwarts y bajo el hechizo "Imperio" habían puesto a todos a decorar calabazas y a repartir dulces, cual muggles, sin magia.


End file.
